


Amore in ufficio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il signore del puzzle [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!Prompt:Ci sono momenti in cui anche Seto riesce a essere gentile.





	Amore in ufficio

Amore in ufficio  
  
  


La luce entrava dalle immense vetrate dell’ufficio, illuminando il parquet.

Yugi incassò il capo tra le spalle e avanzò nella stanza, le sue gote erano rosse.

“S-se sei qui per un duello…”. Iniziò. Seto alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli castani.

“Ho capito perché l’animale che ti rappresenta è Kuribo. Se davvero carino quando il faraone non ti possiede” disse. Prese la pila di fascicoli sulla propria scrivania, aprì un cassetto e ve li mise all’interno.

“Mentre è il suo spirito a rispecchiarsi in quel dispotico mago nero” sussurrò roco. Yugi deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e strinse i pugni, fino a sbiancare le nocche.

“Mi hai chiamato solo per deridermi, vero?” domandò. Seto si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso di lui.

“Il desiderio di batterti mi accecava più di ogni altra cosa. Non facevo altro che pensare a te, di giorno, ma soprattutto la notte” spiegò. Lo raggiunse e gli mise il braccio intorno alle spalle. Yugi fu scosso da alcuni tremiti.

“Ed ora perché non vuoi battermi?” domandò con voce bassa.

Seto lo spinse sulla propria sedia di pelle nera. Questa tremò, dietro la scrivania.

“Ho capito che giocare con le nostre anime non è propriamente quello che volevo da te” spiegò. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli sfilò una delle scarpe da ginnastica. Yugi arrossì vistosamente, mentre l’altro gli sfilava anche il calzino.

“Cosa vuoi fare?” gemette. Seto si sporse e gli sorrise. Le sue iridi brillarono di blu.

“Sai. Ho sempre saputo come comportarmi come uomo d’affari, ma non volevo essere quello che mio… ‘padre’… voleva che io fossi. Mi sono addirittura tinto i capelli di verde per un periodo” spiegò. Yugi nascose una risatina dietro la mano.

“Ricordo” sussurrò. Seto gli accarezzò la guancia e osservò le orecchie del più giovane divenire vermiglie.

“Sai, la mia vita passata odiava tantissimo il faraone e penso sia per quello che mi fossi convinto che era l’odio ad unirci, ma accettando chi sono, ho deciso di non vivere nel passato”. Continuò a spiegare. Yugi sbatté le palpebre e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Non riesco a capire” ammise e le sue iridi lilla brillarono.

“Dal faraone voglio la battaglia, ma da te altro” spiegò Seto. Sfilò anche l’altra scarpa al giovane insieme a un calzino.

“Non prendi freddo sul pavimento?” chiese Yugi con voce tremante. Seto si tolse la casacca bianca e la appese allo schienale della propria sedia nera ergonomica.

“E’ proprio questa tua gentilezza, la tua ingenuità… il fatto che nonostante tutti questi orrori tu sia rimasto quel puro ragazzino che voleva solo salvare suo nonno, che mi piace. Quell’ingenuità che ti fa sembrare un po’ il mio adorato fratellino, ma con un corpo che mi sprona a meno casti pensieri” spiegò. Yugi vide la maglia nera di Seto fasciare il corpo di quest’ultimo, sottolineando la linea dei suoi muscoli e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Sei fidanzato?” chiese Kaiba. Yugi allungò le braccia davanti a sé e mosse le mani.

“No!” strepitò. Seto gli slacciò la catena metallica che gli teneva la fascia al collo.

“Non te l’ha regalato nessuno questo?” domandò con voce calda.

“N-no! Lo tengo per non perdere il puzzle” gemette Yugi. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e scosse il capo.

“Oggi fai un sacco di domande imbarazzanti” borbottò. Seto si slacciò i propri stivali neri e li spinse sotto la scrivania.

“A parte noi, nessuno potrà sentirle. La segretaria ha chiuso a chiave, ha l’ordine di non aprire la porta e non farà entrare nessuno” spiegò. Yugi socchiuse le dita e lo guardò attraverso esse.

“E tu sei fidanzato?” domandò. Seto gli prese le mani nelle proprie, allontanandogliele dal viso.

“Il fatto che il mio antenato fosse etero, non vuol dire che io lo sia. Se fossi stato lo scriba, avrei puntato al faraone” spiegò. Yugi si sporse in avanti, facendo cigolare la sedia.

“Loro si odiavano, lo hai detto tu” gli ricordò. Seto gli appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Yugi sgranò gli occhi. Seto si staccò.

“Vuoi stare con me o preferisci odiarmi anche tu? Anzi, dolce come sei, probabilmente rimanere mio amico, ma concedere il tuo cuore a un altro…”. Iniziò a dire. Yugi gli afferrò le guance con entrambe le mani, totalmente rosso in volto e lo baciò. Chiuse gli occhi e premette. Seto gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio e ricambiò il bacio. Continuarono a baciarsi, approfondendoli man mano, facendo scivolare le lingue una sull’altra intrecciandola, con leggeri ansiti tra un bacio e l’altro.

Seto sentì la propria eccitazione premere contro il cavallo dei pantaloni neri aderenti. Se li sbottonò e li abbassò, rimanendo in boxer. Li sfilò lasciandoli cadere sul pavimento e aderì con il proprio corpo a Yugi. La sedia cigolò e rischiò di ricadere all’indietro. Seto si rialzò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Yugi balzare sulla scrivania. Il ragazzino si accomodò su di essa, con le gambe strette e le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Sei come un grillo” sussurrò Seto. Yugi alzò e abbassò le gambe in sincrono un paio di volte.

“Non voglio cadere” borbottò. Seto si tolse la propria maglietta rimanendo a torso nudo. Yugi deglutì a vuoto osservando la pelle pallida dell’altro e scese fino all’elastico dei boxer. Rialzò di scatto lo sguardo ed ansimò, avvertendo un bruciore all’altezza dell’inguine. Seto gli allungò la mano.

“Vuoi che ti aiuti a spogliarti?” gli propose. Yugi si mordicchiò il labbro e annuì furiosamente con il capo. Seto gli sfilò la giacca blu della divisa scolastica e la fece cadere sui propri pantaloni.

Yugi con una gomitata raggiunse un portamatite che precipitò giù dal tavolo e cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo.

“Scusa!” gridò. Seto lo cinse con le braccia e lo cullò contro il proprio petto, sentiva il viso del più giovane bollente contro la propria pelle.

“Non devi preoccuparti” lo rassicurò. Gli sfilò la maglietta nera e Yugi gli diede un bacio sul braccio. Si sfilò i bracciali che indossava e li mise sulla scrivania, insieme al puzzle del millennio.

< Spero non sia tutto un trucco > pensò Yami. Afferrò il capo di Seto e se lo strinse al petto, baciandogli la testa. Seto sorrise e gli sbottonò i jeans, abbassandoglieli. Gli passò le dita affusolate sotto i boxer a righe blu, sentì l’altro rabbrividire e tolse le mani. Yugi si abbassò i boxer e deglutì rumorosamente. Seto si tolse a sua volta i suoi boxer, erano neri e la firma della casa di produzione svettava con ampie lettere bianche.

“Sei bellissimo” ammise Yugi.

Seto gli passò la mano tra i capelli neri, sfiorando con l’indice una ciocca dorata e con il mignolo dei capelli violetti. Abbassò il capo e baciò ripetutamente il collo sinuoso di Yugi. Yugi gli avvolse il collo con le braccia e Seto lo aiutò a stendersi. Sciolse l’abbraccio e appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. Curvò la schiena e gli leccò l’ombelico, facendo scivolare al suo interno la punta della lingua. Yugi ridacchiò, chiudendogli occhi.

Seto passò le mani sulle spalle sottili del più piccolo, scese fino ai fianchi e li strinse. Piegò in avanti il capo, facendo ondeggiare l’unica ciocca fuori posto del suo caschetto castano. Prese tra i denti un capezzolo del più piccolo. Yugi mugolò di piacere, l’altro ci giocherello con la lingua e gli diede un piccolo morso con i denti. Yugi si inarcò, gettando all’indietro la testa.

Seto passò la mano su una gamba affusolata del più piccolo, gli strinse la coscia e gli schiuse le gambe.

“Non voglio farti sentire sottomesso” sussurrò roco. Le sue pupille si erano dilatate. Yugi si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua.

“E’ così che ti fa sentire il faraone, vero?” domandò, guardando l’altro rabbrividire.

“E’ così che mi fanno sentire tutti, tranne mio fratello. Ecco perché sono così aggressivo” gemette Seto. Yugi gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Questo mondo mi fa sentire così piccolo, incapace di salvare i miei amici senza l’ausilio del Duel Monster, ma tu oggi mi stai tenendo al sicuro” lo rassicurò. Si mise la punta dell’indice e del medio della mano di Kaiba in bocca e succhiò, ricoprendole di saliva. Seto gli tolse delicatamente la mano dalla bocca, gli accarezzò il gluteo con l’altra mano e lo penetrò con le dita umide.

“E questo dove lo hai visto fare?” gli domandò all’orecchio. Yugi avvampò e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

“Un… un mio amico, sì, legge dei manga in cui ci sono scene di questo tipo” balbettò. Seto ridacchiò e lo penetrò più a fondo. Yugi strinse gli occhi, sporse il bacino in avanti facendolo entrare più a fondo e mugolò di piacere tra una serie di bassi ansiti.

“Dimenticavo che sei sempre pieno di sorprese” sussurrò Seto. Finì di prepararlo, tolse la mano ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi il proprio membro.

“Sei sicuro?” domandò Kaiba. Si mise in ginocchio sulla scrivania, sopra l’altro, facendo tremare il mobile.

“Solo se siamo fidanzati ufficialmente” borbottò Yugi. Le labbra ancora sporse in fuori, il bacino tremante e le gambe schiuse. Seto lo penetrò pian piano, Yugi si sporse ancor di più con un gridolino di piacere. Seto lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo penetrò ripetutamente.

“Hai la mia parola d’onore” giurò. Yugi iniziò ad alzare e abbassare ripetutamente il bacino, dando il ritmo. Seto si adeguò alla velocità, continuando ad entrare e uscire dentro di lui. Yugi venne, esalando un prolungato mugolio di piacere. Seto lo baciò e appoggiò la propria fronte su quella dell’altro.

I muscoli di Seto erano tesi e i corpi di entrambi erano madidi di sudore.

Seto lo penetrò più a fondo.

“Se-to!” gridò Yugi, mentre Seto veniva dentro di lui. Lo sperma del più giovane si fuse a quello del più grande.

Seto uscì lentamente e si stese accanto a Yugi, le gambe e un gomito gli ricadevano fuori dalla scrivania. Si piegò in avanti con la schiena curva e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Allora ci sono momenti in cui sai essere gentile” sussurrò Yugi. Seto alzò lo sguardo.

“Solo per questi momenti con te” rispose.

La luce del tramonto prese il posto di quella del giorno, filtrando aranciata all’interno della stanza.

Seto accarezzò il collo di Yugi, vedendo che i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò. Yugi espirò rumorosamente ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“S-scusa, non è niente” sussurrò. Allungò la mano e accarezzò il puzzle del millennio, vedendolo brillare.

“Pensavo solo che devi odiare veramente l’altra parte di me” bisbigliò. Seto si staccò da lui e si alzò seduto, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Cosa intendi?” domandò con tono ansioso. Yugi si alzò seduto a sua volta e chinò il capo, le ciocche gli finirono davanti al viso e sospirò.

“Yami ormai è parte di me. Le nostre anime sono un tutt’uno” bisbigliò. Il puzzle del millennio si illuminò, mentre il giovane lo accarezzava con la punta delle dita. Seto si passò la mano nel caschetto castano e strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare.

“E lui cosa ne pensa?” domandò. Una lacrima rigò il viso di Yugi, mentre un occhio dorato brillava sulla sua fronte.

“Lui non vuole umiliarti. S-se si facesse prendere anche lui, potresti perdonarlo?” domandò con voce tremante. Seto gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice.

“Un faraone non è giusto che si umili così” sussurrò. Yugi gli afferrò la mano e gliela baciò ripetutamente.

“Tu non sei forse un signore di questi tempi?” gli domandò e la voce gli tremò. Seto gli baciò la fronte, il proprio volto fu illuminato dalla luce.

“Voglio che mi dia la prova che non mi faccia del male. Starà sopra a condizione che questa volta mi lasci gestire il ‘gioco’ come dico io” ordinò. Yugi si trasformò in Yami e quest’ultimo ghignò.

“Con piacere” sussurrò con voce seducente. Seto strinse un pugno e assottigliò il respiro. Yami gli prese una mano e se la appoggiò sul petto.

“Sicuro che vuoi rischiare?” domandò. Seto si stese, gli afferrò un braccio e lo trasse, mettendoselo di sopra.

“Non cambio mai idea, lo sai” disse. La sua voce calda tremò leggermente. Yami gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia e lo guardò in visa.

“Non mi aspettavo che sapessi essere così gentile. Yugi è stata la prima persona a essere gentile con me. E’ un mondo meraviglioso, ma che temo non sfiorerà mai la mia vita” sussurrò. Seto intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di lui.

“Desiderate gentilezza, faraone?” domandò. Yami abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi lilla si fecero più scure.

“Un tempo desideravo solo odio e vittoria, ma sono cambiato. Sì, la desidero!” esalò. Seto gli prese il mento con la mano e lo baciò.

“E mi desiderate?” chiese. Yami annuì.

“Allora li avrete” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli il membro delicatamente.

Yami sentì l’eccitazione crescere e mugolò di piacere, concentrandosi sui movimenti delle dita dell’altro. Gorgogliò di piacere e socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio spigoloso. Le sue labbra, più sottili, erano rosse. Il petto di Yami, sottile come quello di Yugi, ma più muscoloso, aderì contro quello di Seto.

Yami iniziò a preparare Kaiba, penetrando con l’indice. Seto rabbrividì e Yami gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso dell’altra mano.

“Non ti farò del male” lo rassicurò. Lo penetrò più a fondo con il dito, udendo Seto mugolare con versi sempre più bassi e rochi. Sentiva l’anello muscolare al tatto e avvertì divenire man mano più umido. Tolse man mano il dito e lo penetrò con il membro. Seto si lasciò sfuggire un grido e Yami lo abbracciò. Lo strinse a sé e gli appoggiò il mento aguzzò sul braccio.

“Come posso farti comprendere che voglio tu stia bene e che anche io voglio essere gentile con te in questi momenti?” domandò. Seto ghignò e alzò di scatto il bacino, facendolo penetrare più a fondo.

“Non sottovalutarmi e non considerarmi debole per una volta” lo incalzò. Yami iniziò a muovere il bacino su e giù, penetrandolo ripetutamente. Seto gli passò le gambe intorno alla vita. Yami gli premette le ginocchia sui fianchi. Seto si avvinghiò a lui anche con le braccia, Yami allungò il braccio tenendogli ferma la testa con una mano e con l’altra gli cinse le spalle. Lo penetrò ancora e ancora, fino a venire. Seto si lasciò sfuggire un urlo di piacere, mentre il suo corpo fremette e s’inarcò.

Yami uscì lentamente, sciolse i loro abbracci e aiutò Seto a voltarsi a faccia in giù, facendo tremare le gambe della scrivania. Si stese su di lui, gli cinse le spalle con le braccia e gli baciò la schiena.

Seto rabbrividì, sentiva i capelli dell’altro solleticargli la pelle.

Yami si ritrasformò in Yugi, che crollò addormentato sopra Seto. Quest’ultimo sorrise.

“Due fidanzati al prezzo di uno” bisbigliò, assopendosi a sua volta.

 


End file.
